


I let go (so you can be happy)

by cheese_gimbap



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Not Fluff, minayeon break up au, not angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25227568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheese_gimbap/pseuds/cheese_gimbap
Summary: Meeting someone and falling in love with them is fate, but is leaving and falling out of love a fate too or a choice they have chosen? Or, alternatively, Mina and Nayeon ends things one cold, rainy evening.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	I let go (so you can be happy)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, i'm here with some minayeon :)
> 
> Here's some songs I listened to while writing this:
> 
> Day6 - Letting go (the title)  
> Public - Alonely  
> The 1975 - Change of Heart  
> Lorde - Hard Feelings  
> AKMU - How Can I Love a Heartbreak  
> Hedley - Bad Tattoo  
> Lewis Capaldi - Before You Go
> 
> it was a sad playlist. damn.

Nayeon was running as fast as she could, trying to avoid the puddles at the same time. She was holding the umbrella on one hand, and the book on the other. She was staring at the sky, it was still drizzling, the skies were not that dark anymore, but it dimmed the afternoon earlier.

It was already dark when she arrived finally at the rendezvous, the park. Good thing, the drizzling ceased too, so she closed her umbrella and looked for Mina. The girl was at the old gazebo, it used to have an artificial pond underneath now it was all dry and mossy. Mina was there, leaning at the wooden rail, leaning, staring at the sky above. Or maybe the roof, since the water was still dripping down.

Mina was beautiful nonetheless. Nayeon walked closer now, she set her umbrella on the rail, and leaned too. The other girl noticed her and turned to Nayeon, beaming.

“You got caught in the rain? I’m sorry for suddenly calling you-“

Nayeon shook her head and smiled.

“No, it’s fine. I got my umbrella with me, besides, we rarely see each other recently, Minari, of course, I would come here.”

Mina only hummed and looked at the book on her hand, “You’re reading a new one?”

Nayeon looked at the book too, and smiled. “Yes, it’s your gift, by the way.”

She waited for Mina to respond, but the younger girl was staring at the unknown, watching as the skies cleared out, revealing the stars and the moon shining. The evening breeze was cold, with the aftermath of rain, the two couldn’t help but shiver.

No one talked, Mina was not really much of a talker but Nayeon, well, she was testing the waters. They hadn’t seen each other for a while, she didn’t want to ruin this.

Mina was still staring at the night sky when broke the silence. “I’m sorry.”

Nayeon didn’t look up, she played with the ages of her book. It created a satisfying sound, along with the night noise and after rain wind. Her breathing was labored now, for some reasons, Nayeon felt scared.

“Why... why are you apologizing, Mina?” _Please don't._

She looked at the girl now, who was still staring at the sky, Nayeon couldn’t help but look up too, “I should. I‘ve shut myself out for weeks. It’s a bad move.”

Nayeon nodded. She saw the stars twinkling now. The moon was slowly rising up, shining without any covers as the clouds already poured out few hours before. It was beautiful.

“It’s okay, I understand.”

Mina finally looked at her, eyes were shining. Then she smiled a little. “Of course you do.” Nayeon felt a hand filling hers, before she knew what was happening, Mina already pulled her to the park even further. They were going to the playground.

“Mina-“

The other girl was already climbing up, chuckling. Nayeon just followed her. Mina crawled, the slide was already small for them, too small.

It wasn’t wet, though it was kinda damp up here. Mina was about to sit on the top edge of the yellow slide when Nayeon called for her. “Not yet!”

Mina frowned at her. Nayeon silently put her book on before pushing Mina to sit on it. “There you go, princess.”

Nayeon sat on the green slide beside Mina. She heard Mina laughed and she felt her heart warming.

“You never failed to do that, Nayeon.”

She didn’t dare to look at Mina, but she could feel the younger’s gaze on her. “Old habits I guess.”

Mina didn't answer, Nayeon brazed herself for something unknown, she knew something was coming, she didn't know what it was though she got a hunch what it would be.

The younger just sighed and stared at somewhere far. Nayeon looked at her, waiting for her to brave up and tell her the truth now, Mina's eyes were glassy, lips were trembling and breathing was ragged. Nayeon felt something cold inside her. Like her unconscious acting upon herself, she held Mina's hand and searched for her warmth. It felt so right to do so. Mina turned to her and grasped her hand in return.

"Nayeon…"

Mina was dragging it, she was trying not to say it, Nayeon could feel that. She hoped that was the case to be honest. She didn’t want to hear it yet. It already hurt to know what was coming, but it would hurt more to really know what it was.

"Nayeon, I-"

Before Mina could even finish talking, Nayeon pulled her closer and kissed her. Fervently. Pouring her heart out, her feelings presented in the line, raw and true. As she kissed Mina deeper, it unraveled Nayeon's deepest, darkest fears; the inner Nayeon that was trying her best to hide from everyone else.

From fiery kisses, it went to slow, cajoling, coaxing ones. Then Mina tasted something salty, and wet, and hiccups. Then they stopped and she opened her eyes. Nayeon was crying and was shaking. Mina tried to scoot closer. “Don’t,”

It never should have even reach to this, they were happy. Very, very happy. They used to be very happy. Fourteen months and seven days ago, they were in a bliss that didn’t seem to end. It felt eternal and true. Like nothing could ruin it for them. But they were wrong.

Mornings used to be filled with warms hugs and happy whispers of good mornings and I love yous. Mina used to feel a pair of arms snaking around her waist as she cooked their breakfast. Nayeon used to nuzzle her face on Mina’s neck and inhale her scent. They used to go to work and go home together despite working on the opposite sides of the city. Although it literally caused Mina to arrive late at work because it took Nayeon an hour to pick her shoes, she was happy to be with her. They also go together even if means Nayeon had to leave early and go undertime.

They used to spend their lazy weekends together. Weekends means chore day.

They would do the laundry together, with Nayeon going through the stress of Mina’s ridiculously meticulous way of separating her clothes. Dividing it by colors then by brand. It was a waste of electricity but Nayeon loved to spend a longer time doing laundry with Mina. Free Friday nights comprised with cuddling, movie marathon and video gaming. Hey would just snuggle together in one side of the couch, wrapped in the same blanket, watching a romantic movie recommendation of Nayeon or Mina’s marvel series, either of the two. But even before the movie hit the hour mark, the blanket was already on the floor and Mina’s neck is already covered with red bites with both of them gasping for air while smiling before consuming each others breath all over again.

None of them really remembers what, when, or why they slowly turned into this. The morning became cold. With either one them just waking to a cold empty creased side of their bed, no longer a warm bed they used to share. The breakfast became a lonely meal with either a cold cooked meal or a cereal floating on cold fresh milk Nayeon absentmindedly poured. They drove separately now and they don’t even see each other in their own house. Mina came home with all lights off and a cold dinner on the table, while Nayeon was already sound asleep.

Weekends were not the same anymore. Doing the laundry became a burden. Mina decided to drop hers on the laundromat instead, while Nayeon still does her own. Mina would lounge on the couch with the whirring of the machine engulfing their whole apartment, no more loud laughs and warmth, just Nayeon and her clothes and Mina’s loud vigorous tapping on the keys.

It started drizzling once again. Mina was hugging her knees, burying her face on her kneecaps. Nayeon was silently watching the rain, reaching out to touch the drops slowly falling into the ground and some on her palm. Mina’s ragged breathing was drowned against the wind and loud tip tapping on the playground’s roof.

She watched Nayeon watching her left hand getting soaked as they waited for the drizzling to slowly start turning into a downpour. No one talked. The drizzling completely stopped. Nayeon retracted her hand and turned to look at Mina. “I need to get going.”

“Oh. I uh,” Mina immediately reached for the book underneath her but Nayeon stopped her. With a shaky breath, and tears threatening to fall, Nayeon was able to stop Mina. “No keep that.” Nayeon held her hand, feeling her skin against Mina for one last time. The younger was about to protest so Nayeon pulled her in for a kiss. ~~And the downpour started.~~ An apology. A gift of gratitude. A remembrance. A seal for the promise that she had broken. A kiss, a soft, tender, and bittersweet kiss to bid farewell to her once love of her life. It was salty, tears of which she wasn’t sure from whom.

Nayeon pulled away and gently leaned touched their foreheads. She closed her eyes and reveled to sensation once more, for the last time. “Thank you for everything, Mina.” Nayeon left.

She left and Mina didn’t even utter a word. She wasn’t able to and she wasn’t sure if she would have anything to say after all. But Nayeon knew her. Before she could even muster the courage and get herself together, Nayeon already knew what she wanted to say. What she actually felt. Mina’s suppressed tears started flowing. So it ended. Yes, it was sad. Yes it was painful. But Mina was hopeful, as she watch Nayeon holding her umbrella, walking away from her, that she would eventually find happiness. Genuinely wishing her one day, Nayeon would find someone who can give her the happiness she deserves. Something that Mina couldn’t give, not anymore.

Mina reached for the book she sat on and it was a classic book Nayeon had been raving about in the past. Mina was able to buy on a book convention through blood sweat and Nayeon’s whining. She chuckled at the memory as she carefully skimmed through the pages. Carefully reading Nayeon’s note on the corner of each pages. Mina smiled as she read it all as the night went on.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading :)


End file.
